Hawt
by GemiDonnie
Summary: Mikey and Donnie can speak about anything. Mostly. Maybe. No, not really. Warnings: Turtlecest, dialogue. Pairings: Surprise!


**Warnings: Implied turtlecest, teenage boy drooling over someone's looks. Sappy. All dialogue.  
Pairings: Surprise.  
Summary: Mikey and Donnie can speak about anything. Mostly. Maybe. No, not really.**

Other; It was written as a late birthday gift for Ninja-doodler on DA. ^^ 

* * *

"Hey, Donnie?"

"Mmm?"

"I think I'm in love."

"W-What?"

"Dude, I totally surprised you there! And, uh, I think ya broke the toaster even more than Leo did."

"Oh, yeah, ha, ha. Heh. But what? Who is it?"

"Oh, this beautiful girl… do you need help? You sound kinda frustrated."

"No, no, it's alright. It was my own fault for dropping it. Who is this girl? Angel?"

"No, no! We barely talk with that kid. Why did you think I meant her?"

"No reason. Then… wait, _April_!?"

"No! No way, dude! Eww, she is like a mother to us!"

"Yes, but I was thinking more about Casey. But if it's not Angel or April… Mikey, we don't exactly know that many girls."

"Well… you might not really know this one…"

"… Explain?"

"I kinda spied on her."

"Mikey!"

"Whut? She is pretty!"

"That doesn't allow you to stalk her!"

"I ain't stalking her! I'm just… watching her. A lot."

"What the shell do you consider 'stalking'?"

"… She is really pretty. And smart. And got a nice ass."

"Ugh. Do you only like her because of her _looks_? Mikey…"

"I said she was smart!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Mikey, you think _Casey_ is smart sometimes."

"Hey! I'll have you know, that idiot got some smart ideas now and then!"

"Fine. _Fine_. Tell me something more about her, that doesn't have anything to do with what she looks like."

"No problemo!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Mikey."

"Well… she got this really, really cute smile. It's kinda shy, but still really bright. Especially when her brothers praise her!"

"She has brothers?"

"Yeah; three of them. Two handsome guys, one ugly. Though she spends most of her time with the ugly one for some reason... oh, and she has this habit to whirl her pencils and stuff like I do with my 'chucks whenever she is bored or thinking. She got a really pretty blush too; only her cheeks and, um, ears blush when she blush!"

"… She… she sounds cute. What more? Do you know any interests or such? If you know how she treats her pencils, you should know some of that too. Stalkers usually do."

"I'll ignore the stalkers-comment, okay? But I know that she loves crocodiles!"

"That's pretty unusual for girls. And weird."

"Tell me about it. And. Um. She always got ribbons in her hair, with soft and smart colors like purple-"

"I will pretend to not be insulted that a girl always wears purple ribbons."

"Hush! I'm telling you about the love of my life here, listen!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry."

"She loves chocolate,"

"Most girls seem to do that."

"Hush, I said! She always carries around this really worn bag, with lots of weird and boring stuff in it. She likes to watch some of my favorite movies. Like Frankenstein! And- and- and her eyes are like coffee."

"Wait a little. Mikey-"

"She would make a really good doctor, but I know she rather work and build mechanical stuff. She isn't very agile, but-"

"Mikey!"

"-but she makes up for that with her graceful way of moving. I've never seen her stumble, honest. She is like a bird! Or maybe a cat. And she got a pigeon puppet!"

". . ."

". . . Don? Donnie? Ya still with me, bro?"

". . ."

"Um… I… I was just kidding, honest. I mean, I-"

"You… wait. Let me get this straight. You love a girl with purple ribbons, black eyes, someone who carries around a worn bag and got a pigeon puppet."

"Yeah."

"And she loves Frankenstein."

"Uh-huh."

"And she got three brothers. She spends the most time with the one you think is ugly."

"Y-Yes… and, um. She is really smart."

"Michelangelo. Tell me the truth now; are you or are you not leading me on?"

"… I'm checking to see if you like me too."

". . ."

"Donnie? Hey, did I lose you again? Hello? Should I call Leo? Should I-mmpf!"

". . ."

". . . So I take that as a Yes?"

"Mikey, I can honestly say that I do more than like you."

"Awesome. Sweet. Cowabunga."

"You and your Cowabunga…"

"You know you like it."

"Perhaps I do."

". . ."

". . . So I have a nice ass, huh?"

"Oh yeah. It's totally hawt!"

"I can't believe that I actually like you."


End file.
